


Vicariously

by WldCatSprStr_14



Series: Five Rings [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the real thing but it's good enough for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicariously

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Day 20 of [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/).

Elyan doesn’t even bother to mask his confusion at what Arthur asks of him; he knows that the King couldn’t possibly expect any other response.

“Just me,” he asks, praying to all the gods to hear the answer he wants.

“The others will be there as well,” Arthur says, and Elyan’s heart starts racing because, to him, ‘the others’ just sounds like _Percival_.

Who Elyan has been half in love with since Elyan saw him running with those three adorably raggedy children in his arms, and who he’s been _completely_ in lust with since he realized that his admiration in that moment had only partially been for Percival’s bravery; the rest had been for the way the muscles in Percival arms had rippled as he’d delivered the children safely inside.

Percival, whose teasing Elyan puts up with much longer than he’ll put up with any of the others just so that he can hold Percival’s attention a little longer and see that brilliant smile aimed at him.

Percival, whose gleaming thighs Elyan’s fingers will bypass Merlin’s pale ones to grip and skate over later that evening and whose lips Elyan will be imagining he’s tasting when he buries his face in Merlin’s pale neck and loses himself. He’ll get pleasure in every whimper that he manages to draw from Merlin’s lips but he’ll snatch every single one of Percival’s pleasure-laced groans out of the air and cling to them like they’re meant just for him.

He’ll let his mind wander and he’ll pretend that the fire in his blood is only for the pale man, while he closes his eyes and imagines that the slick heat gripping him is someone else.

~FIN~


End file.
